No More Tears
by Texasrexbobcat
Summary: ONE-SHOT A survivor holds up in his home's bathroom. Everyone is gone. He is the only one left. What will he do? Will he survive? Will he die? Will he get infected? You'll have to read to find out.


DISCLAIMER I haven't seen 28 Days Later, but I have seen 28 Weeks Later, so I hope that these depictions are the closest to correct. Anyways, I do not own the rights to either movie, but the fictional character in the story is mine.

It was all too easy to see this coming. It was bound to happen sooner or later - the end of the world. But...why did it happen during my lifetime? It was supposed to happen 200 years from now, when all my relatives are dead and gone. Of course, you can't have everything you want. Right? Right?

I could feel the sting of salt in my eyes. I must've been crying for atleast an hour now. Don't tell me that "crying won't solve anything"! I already know that!

Oh...oh god...oh god...gah...

Sorry, I just threw up again. it's a good thing I ended up in the bathroom...heh. I guess it beats being locked in the bedroom. the corpses in there are probably starting to rot by now.

Oh, the corpses? My mom and my little brother. They couldn't make it. I-I-I left them out there I guess. it was so scary to watch those things enter the house. I-I didn't want to die.

Oh...god...

Threw up again. Two days and I'm still not rid of all the food in my stomach...I'm not sure if I'm lucky or...something else. I don't know.

I can hear them outside the door. Their back, ravagin the house I suppose...just in case they missed something.

Mom...Daniel (my little brother)...

I wonder which one was eaten first. No. No! Get that out of my head! They're not eaten! They're not! Mom's making dinner and Daniel's on his computer...p-please...god...

I don't know if I can take much more of this. I have got to get out here! I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I'm lonely...

There are no more tears left in my eyes. And the dried puke on the floor is starting to stink. There are no more sounds outside though. I guess that's a good thing.

I'm sooooooooo hungry. It makes me tired to move. But, I think I can hold out a little longer. It's only been 4 days.

I mean, if I go too quickly I am going to get eaten for sure, right? No. No! Don't think like that! You're invincible, they can't eat you, they just...can't!

You know what. The pantry is only a few steps away. I can just run there right fast, grab some crackers or something, and run back! Yeah!

Okay, on the count of three open the door - just a crack. One...two...three!

Hee hee hee hee.

There's nothing out there. I'm all giddy with excitement; I can't even feel my hunger pains any more...okay...here goes.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Everything's going perfectly!

Crackers, crackers, crackers. Ah! There's the box!

I got 'em! I got em! I got-

Oh-Oh no...

I can feel the puke rising up in my stomach again. I want to cry again.

It-It's watching me. It's watching me!

I can see into it's eyes. Those-Those...yellow eyes. There is no trace of the human it once was. Nothing.

Gah! It's fingernails, are so sharp! they're digging into my skin! But...I'm almost there. The bathroom door is just in front of me. I can smell the putrid odor of the puke. Such a welcoming odor.

They're s-still human. Their muscles and e-everything...the small frenzied w-woman who latched on to me...

That m-m-must be...w-why...why I got a-away.

I'm s-sorry for the st-stuttering I-I'm just so cold, and warm a-at the same-same time.

What is-is this? I'm shaking! I-I'm shaking. I-I can't stand up! Why can't I stand up!

My muscles...they aren't responding to anything.

A-And...the shaking...I can taste something in my mouth...iron...

Blood.

Why is this happening...

Oh my god! The gash on my leg...it burns so badly. Why! Wh...!

The blood is gurgling out of my mouth. I can't breath!

Grah! I can't breath! The blood! I can't take this! I just...CAN'T! (I'm standing now blood is bubbling over my lips)

OH MY GOD!! THIS FEELING, IT'S...IT'S...

This is a record of a young man, trapped, hungry, alone. There is not much more to say...

The young man, about age 15, was found in his bathroom (mentioned above) with his head submerged in the toilet. the were smears of blood on all the walls, in the bathtub, in the sinks. A large gash was found on his leg. A box of crackers we found near the base of the bathtub.

The best conclusion the labs were able tocome up with is that this young man tried to run after food, and he was confronted by on of the infected persons.

He was so close to surviving. Five more hours and he would have...


End file.
